Digimon university musical
by cheiseloveskay
Summary: la vida de renamon cambiara después de entrar a la universidad que soñar con ir luego del fallecimiento de su abuela, nuevos amigos,poderes,romance,amistad y lo s acontecimientos que ocurrirán desde el punto de vista de los personajes.


Digimon University Musical

Capitulo 1: la felicidad y la rareza de la familia Akiyama

En una casa como en cualquier otra, los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar la habitación de nuestra protagonista. No se le podía ver su rostro, lo único que se veía era un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.

-Renamon, el desayuno esta listo

-No…. Me…. quiero le….van…tar –estirando las piernas y los brazos- Bah, depende que día sea.

Unos ojos color cielo se asomaron en la habitación, era como cualquier tipo de habitación de una adolecente. Las paredes eran rosadas con dibujos de flores de distinto colores, un escritorio con una lámpara y una computada; alado de la cama había una puerta verde clarito con diseño de mariposas rosas. En el suelo había ropa por doquier, al igual todo tipo de maquillaje, la habitación contaba con un pequeño balcón junto a un árbol que lleva más de 100 años estando allí.

Volviendo a la habitación, estaba la cama vacía, significaba que ella se había ido a bañarse. Lo se, había un vapor saliendo de la puerta verde. La puerta se abre revelando a una bella chica con piel blanca, nariz pequeña, unos labios carnosos y sus bellísimos ojos celestes, que te llevaban a otra dimensión, donde solo existía la felicidad, amistad y obviamente el amor. Su perfecto cabello estaba ahora cubierto con una toalla, al igual que su cuerpo.

Ella entra a un pequeño vestidor para ponerse la ropa rápidamente, porque ese día era muy especial, un día que decidirá su futuro y sus futuros logros. Había llegado el día de irse a la universidad que había soñado con ir desde que tenía memoria. La más prestigiosa, elegante y popular universidad, en donde habían salido personas que ahora eran reconocidos y famosos en todo el mundo "Digimon Musical University".

La chica no la hemos presentado todavía, así que damas y caballeros la señorita Renamon Akiyama, teniendo 19 años y gracias a sus estudios, ha sido aceptada al lugar que cumplirá todos sus sueños. Ese sueño nació cuando aun vivía su abuela, contándole como era ese lugar y lo que sentías cuando entrabas por primera vez a los alrededores.

Flashback

Dentro de una casa con aspecto humilde en el jardín, se encontraban una señora mayor y una pequeña niña pelirroja de 7 años hamacándose en un columpio para dos.

Abuela: cariño, ¿quieres saber cual fue el mejor día de mi vid?, obviamente después del nacimiento de tu madre y el tuyo.

Renamon: ¿Cuál es abuelita?- prestándole atención

Abuela: El mejor día de mi vida fue cuando entre por primera vez a "Digimon Musical University", la mejor universidad desde hace tiempo y lo seguirá siéndolo.

Renamon: ¿Por qué fue el mejor?

Abuela: Lo fue porque cuando di el primer paso en la entrada me sentí libre y sentía que estaba caminando en los sueños. Allí conocí a mucha gente importante en mi vida, pero luego de conocer a tu abuelo y el nacimiento de tu madre tuve que abandonar la universidad para dedicarme a la crianza de ella.

Renamon: te dolió mucho abandonarlo

Abuela: al principio me preguntaba ¿Cómo seria mi vida, si nunca hubiera conocido a tu abuelo?, luego de un tiempo lo supere, en vez de deprimirme y hacerme esas preguntas. Tenía que afrontar la situación y darle las gracias a Dios por esta familia que construimos, y sentirme feliz por lo mas maravilloso que me haya pasado en la vida

Renamon: abuela, te prometo que cuando sea grande iré a esa universidad para verla y conocerla personalmente

Abuela: si ese es tu sueño esta bien, pero ten siempre en cuenta que tu felicidad también cuenta, se valiente y al mismo tiempo bondadosa ¿me lo prometes?

Renamon: te lo prometo

Fin del flashback

Nuestra amiga anda bajando por las escaleras hacia el comedor donde esta su familia desayunando. Su padre es un arqueólogo muy famoso, pero casi no lo tienen en cuenta, porque a casi nadie le importa. Su madre es diseñadora de modas fabrica muchos trajes y vestidos para muchas personas, incluso famosas. Renamon también tiene un hermano menor llamado Monodramon aunque ella lo suele llamar "mono", "chimpancé", "babuino", etc. decía mientras toma un café.

Justimon (padre de Renamon) (decía mientras toma un café)

Hija ¿ya esta lista tu equipaje?

Renamon:( sin importancia) termine de empacar todo anoche

Sakuyamon (recién entrando) mira lo que encontré…. Tus zapatitos

Renamon: ¡ay! Mama (levantándose y abrazándola)

Sakuyamon: ¡ay! mi bebe…..te….voy a… extrañar mucho

Renamon: mama me veras en navidad y en hanuka, no te pongas triste

Justimon: cariño no te pongas triste, piensa que nosotros nos iremos a parís.

Sakuyamon: no se, no quiero irme a ningún lado sabiendo que mi bebe estará en peligro con otros joven cerca suyo.

Justimon: no exageres

Sakuyamon (acorralándolo en la pared y ahorcándolo con una cara de loca maniática) ¡¿Qué no sabes de las barbaridades que hacen los jóvenes de hoy?! ¡¿No sabes que ahora los borrachos y los que venden droga andan merodeando por ahí?

Renamon: mama no puede respirar

Sakuyamon: (sacándose esa cara de maniática y soltando a mi padre dejándolo como un zombi) es por eso que no hay que estrangular a la gente

Mono (apareciendo) hola familia, ¿Por qué papa esta tirado en el suelo con la cara pálida?

Sakuyamon: Renamon, porque estrangulas a tu padre esa no es conducta de una jovencita

Renamon: (con cara de ¿yo?).

En ese momento empieza a sonar la canción Mentiritas de chiquititas pero diferente, cantada por mono.

Sakuyamon

Tu hermana es una princesa

Y tú eres un príncipe, ella es bella

Y no es mala, pero esta muy loca

Tu papa es un torpe

Como yo que creí que

Mariano y Lali salían

Si lo buscas y lo llamas

El vendrá arrastrándose hacia ti

Mono

No me digas mentiritas porque duele

Yo ya se que tu lo estrangulaste y se muere

Le echaste culpa a mi hermana, sabiendo

Que tú eres la loca y creíste que yo te iba a creer

A ti

No me digas mentiritas porque duele

Yo ya se que tu lo paranoia lo mato

Aunque sea menor no soy tonto y aunque

Lo creas, Salí igualito a ti

Sakuyamon

Ya no llores, yo estaré siempre contigo

Cuando te metas es problemas conta conmigo

Te voy a cuidar, vamos a robar

Que en tu mundo hay una mama muy loca

Mono

No me digas mentiritas porque duele

Yo ya se que tu eres una loca maniática y rara

Mi mama esta loca y papa es un idiota

Me dejaron sin inocencia cuando los

Encontré en esa posición

No me digas mentiritas porque duele

Sakuyamon

Yo estaré

Mono

Yo ya se que son unos borrachos

Eh inútiles

Sakuyamon

Yo estaré

Mono

Ustedes son los peores padres

Que eh conocido, pero igual

Yo los amo (abrazando a su mama

Y a su papa aun inconsciente)

FIN DE LA CANCION

Renamon tenia una cara de "¿porque están cantando?" y parecía querer vomitar porque a pesar de las barbaridades que cantaron su madre y su hermano, ellos se quieren. "lo hubiera grabado con el celular y lo hubiera subido a youtube ".Mientras pensaba, y su mama eh hermano, su papa se recupero de la inconsciencia que sufrió durante 4 minutos y sorprendido por el abrazo de su hijo, intentando pararse pero el agarre de su hijo era fuerte, hasta que finalmente pudo.

Justimon: ¿de que me perdí? (mirando a Renamon)

Renamon: te perdiste del mejor espectáculo en donde fueron protagonistas tu esposa eh hijo en una posible comedia musical.

Justimon (con cara de no te creo) ya en serio ¿Qué sucedió?

Renamon: Nada, no sucedió nada, ahora vete a dormir pero antes báñate, tienes un olor a muerto (empujando a su padre a las escaleras)

Justimon: pero te tenemos que llevar a la universidad-agarrando las maletas- familia vámonos

Renamon se movió yendo al auto pero los que faltaban no, se podía escuchar como su padre les gritaba para que subieran el auto, no hubo respuesta. Por el retrovisor puedo ver como su papa cargaba con una grúa a su mama y su hermano, y separándolos con una ¿pluma? Haciéndolos ponerse molestos.

Luego de tantos insultos, agresiones, golpizas, patadas, mordiscos, pellizcos, arañazos, bailando y luego agarrándose de los pelos. Todos entraron al auto pero con la diferencia de que Mono y Sakuyamon estaban satisfechos, mientras que Justimon estaba con muchos moretones, un ojo morado, tenia roto el brazo derecho al igual que la pierna izquierda y tenia ¿mantequilla de maní?, incluyendo la jarra en la cabeza.

Bueno, no importa. Ya faltara poco para que al final Renamon pueda conocer esa gran universidad que me conto su abuela junto con sus experiencias glamorosas. También aparecerán nuevos personajes que acompañaran el camino al futuro junto a ella. ¿LES GUSTO LA VERSION DE MENTIRITAS? Soy una genial lo se, bueno me voy bye bye


End file.
